clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antwan1353
Hi, Antwan1353! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Idoreconise/Explorership vs. BOBmastership & SSenateship/Antwan1353-20090826034513 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Ninjinian (Talk) 13:29, 2009 August 26 hello there --Antwan1353 That's Me! 23:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC)--Antwan1353 That's Me! 23:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi KZ So... you un-quit? I am da bomb! 00:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Okeydokey BLog To state an argument concerning those topics is simply to continue a war we ceased a LONG time ago. The topic is finished, to continue it any further IS pestering everyone. DP himself agreed to say no more of it. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 00:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Unblock Metric has been amazing and has written glorious articles. I look forward to unblocking you and seeing YOUR brilliance. Thank you, by the way, for not mocking me and my belifes like was done on the Un-CP's Club Penguin Battlerina article. You should read it, it's deleted, but very insulting. I'm actually blocked on the Un-CP. *Also, if they want to mock me over there, the Blackboard cronies need to get the following facts straight: **I NEVER swear. I never have, I never will. **I'm not popular, and I am HATED on the '''CPW, but respected here. **I pronounce it "Serious Business". **I'm Christian, not Satanic (I heard someone say they were going to make my character satanic, I believe it was the Leader). **Suicide is against my faith, I was taught that killing yorself equals Instant Hell. So, don't have my character kill himself, please. **I don't take Ritalin. I did at one point when I was VERY young, and it made my heart beat so fast that it frightened my parents and myself. I actually take a form of Paxil, along with thirteen other vitamins, minerals, and pills. **The Serious Business thing is funny. Use that. **Please don't call Kwiksilver "Kwik", Speeddasher "Speedophile", and HF "the Nazi Secret Police". You MAY, however, call me the Fuhrer, I don't mind. **I don't fight, I just yell. I will unblock you post-haste! I hope you have fun here! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :You've been unblocked. I look forward to seeing you edit! Please help me keep HF in line, and WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T RETALIATE HIS ANGER! Try and calm him down, he's been mad for a while at Leader, who spams and mocks me daily. Before you cleaned my talk page, Leader told me to go to the bathroom off. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::The #4905 (or whatever it was) was unblocked. From now on, please message me at the CPFW, here. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Hope you behave. Just lookedat the Un-CP, your doing a reat job in keeping it clean. One more step, and you'll be kid-friendly. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC)